Puedes contar conmigo
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Dos corazones rotos y sin consuelo, sincronizados al compas del dolor; lagrimas compartidas y un abrazo que lo comenzo todo...podran algun dia encontrar el amor?...RxL/KxC
1. Puedes contar conmigo!

_**Yo:** _Siglos sin saber de ustedes chicos y chicas fanfic-eros! XD

_**Tsuki:** _Todo lo contrario Hoshi siglos que no sabiamos de ti...donde te habias metido...crei que habias muerto y eso que soy tu vecina Q_Q

_**Yo:** _Lo siento tanto...pero estaba bajo la cama buscando ideas para los capitulos de los otros fic pero no encontre ninguna...sin embargo encontre esta en un rinconcito empolvado :)...al principio iba a ser un RagnarokxChrona pero despues se me vinieron mas ideas a la cabeza y no las podia detener asi que termino siendo un ChronaxKid y RagnarokxLiz...aun no se si continuar la historia

_**Tsuki:**_Jamas pense decir esto pero...TE EXTRAÑE! (la abraza fuertemente)

_**Yo:**_Yo tambien te extrañe y a todos mis lectores...OllllllO...Tsuki sueltame!...Tsuki...no puedo...muero DX...sueltame...aireeeeee!

_**Tsuki:** _ooooops lo siento estas bien? O/O

_**Yo:**_abuelito...señor pancho...son ustedes XwX?

_**Tsuki:**_ No, Hoshi, no mueras...no vayas a la luz D:

_**Yo:**_ X_X

**_Tsuki:_**Bueno en lo que yo revivo a Hoshi-chan (para despues matarla como se debe) ustedes lean lo que escribio para ustedes con todo su corazon de posho :)...**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no pertenece a Hoshi...ni tampoco la cancion 'Love Somebody' esa es de Marron5...Hoshi solo la tradujo...o bueno hizo intento de... DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

_**Puedes contar conmigo**_

**Kid POV**

_Conozco tu interior, te sientes tan vacía,__  
__Y esta es una píldora difícil de tragar,__  
__Pero si caigo por ti, nunca me recuperaré,__  
__Si caigo por ti, nunca seré el mismo._

Han pasado ya casi 3 años desde que conocí a Chrona…esa chica peli-rosa, tímida e introvertida; aun no ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez, pero ahora es un poco más abierta y sonríe más seguido

En estos 3 años que han pasado he llegado a comprender lo que se esconde tras esa mirada triste, y es que en su interior ella se sentía vacía, hueca, sola…gracias a esto pude acercarme a ella ya que, no les voy a mentir, por un tiempo yo me sentí igual

Al principio Chrona me tenia…miedo, o tal ves simplemente se sentía intimidada –ya que no soy muy bueno expresándome- pero con el paso de los días nos fuimos acercando mas, nos conocimos mejor, a tal punto que creo, Chrona confía mas en mi que en la misma Maka

Jamás creí que llegaría a ser tan cercano a alguien, y la verdad es que esa cercanía me pone ligeramente nervioso, y creo que tal ves la razón sea que… ¡me he enamorado de Chrona!

En un principio creí que estos sentimientos tan fuertes se debían a que por fin tenia a alguien con quien desahogarme, tenía a alguien en quien confiar verdaderamente y sabia que ella no me juzgaría…a lo mejor, al principio fue así; pero mientras mas la conocía, esos sentimientos continuaban creciendo, desarrollándose, a tal grado de que ahora no puedo recuperarme, jamás volveré a ser el mismo que era antes de conocerla

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Realmente quiero amar a alguien,__  
__Realmente quiero bailar hasta terminar la noche"_

Esos eran mis pensamientos en el pasado…mi mas anhelado sueño era encontrar a aquella persona con quien compartir mi vida, a quien dedicarle mi tiempo, por quien esforzarme, con quien compartir mi futuro, a quien entregarme por completo…y cuando conocí a Chrona, inmediatamente supe que ella era la indicada

_Sé que estamos a sólo mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo_

Desafortunadamente se que tal ves Chrona no me ame, pero somos jóvenes, nos falta mucho camino por recorrer…tengo fe en que algún día sus sentimientos me correspondan; pero mientras eso ocurre yo le daré lo mejor de mi; mi amistad, mi cariño, mi atención y sobre todo mi confianza

_Realmente quiero tocar a alguien,__  
__Pienso en ti cada día que pasa,__  
__Sé que estamos apenas a mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo.__  
_

Los días pasan y se convierten en semanas, y mis ganas por tomarte la mano, abrazarte y besarte se vuelven incontrolables…pienso en ti las 24 hora del día, todo el tiempo estas en mi mente; cuando estas a mi lado te siento tan lejana, pero no puedo evitarlo, así me siento

Y no te puedo pedir nada más que tu amistad junto con esa tierna mirada y esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa que me dedicas siempre que me sorprendes mirándote

_Eres algo tan difícil de seguir,__  
__Ámame hoy, no me dejes mañana, sí,__  
__Pero si caigo por ti, nunca me recuperaré,__  
__Si caigo por ti, nunca seré el mismo._

Como quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y pedirte que me ames hoy y siempre, que nunca te alejes de mí; pero eres como un ángel, inalcanzable

Por mas que estiro los brazos, por mas que me esfuerzo, por mucho que quiero alcanzarte, no puedo; siento que es más fácil montar una nube que tocar tu suave mano

_Realmente quiero amar a alguien,__  
__Realmente quiero bailar hasta terminar la noche,__  
__Sé que estamos a sólo mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo,_

_Realmente quiero tocar a alguien,__  
__Pienso en ti cada día que pasa,__  
__Sé que estamos apenas a mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo_

Quisiera decirte "TE AMO" sin sentir que traiciono nuestra amistad, quisiera poder amarte sin contenerme, bailar contigo todas las noches con las estrellas de testigos, besarte sin detenerme, perder la cabeza por ti, entregarte mi corazón y que tu me entregues el tuyo sin temor alguno

Y esto decidido a hacerlo; estoy decidido a abrazarte hasta que mis brazos se caigan de cansancio, besarte hasta que mis pulmones se queden sin aire, tocarte hasta que nuestra piel se marchite…estar contigo hasta el día de nuestras muertes_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__  
_

_No sé por donde empezar, estoy algo perdido,__  
__Quiero sentir como si nunca fuéramos a parar,__  
__No sé que hacer, estoy justo en frente tuyo,__  
__Pidiéndote que te quedes, deberías quedarte, quedarte conmigo esta noche, sí._

Hoy es un día especial –es el día que acordamos seria tu cumpleaños- hicimos una gran fiesta en mi casa, solo para ti…el pastel mas grande, los adornos mas llamativos, el regalo perfecto, el banquete mas exquisito, la música adecuada…todo solo por ti

He tomado una decisión, así que en un punto de la celebración, tome tu mano por primera vez y te aparte de todos. Te lleve a uno de los balcones del segundo piso, uno que estuviera lo más apartado del alboroto –pues no quería que nadie, ni nada interrumpiera este momento-

Por fin solos, pero, curiosamente, no se por donde comenzar…toda esa decisión, toda esa determinación se apago como la música que dejamos atrás

-¿Kid-kun, que-querías decirme algo?-preguntaste incierta

-Si Chrona; aunque la verdad es que ahora estoy perdido, no se como decir lo que te quiero…no, lo que te tengo que decir, así que seré claro; perdona si te asusto, pero no se me ocurre otra forma para decirlo sin darle mas vueltas-conteste, y aunque el aire de la noche es frío, mi cara se siente horriblemente caliente –lo mas probable es que este sonrojado a mas no poder-

-¿Qué sucede Kid-kun? Te a-ayudare en lo que pu-pueda, sa-sabes que pu-puedes confiar en mi

¡Argh, ese tierno tartamudeo hace que me derrita!

Tome una buena bocanada de aire y lo deje salir despacio para tratar de controlarme

-Veras Chrona-chan…desde hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Si, pero aun no entiendo, Kid-kun…

Hice un ademán con mi mano para que se detuviera y proseguí

-Chrona, cuando te conocí eras una chica muy tímida y bastante introvertida; pero con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo, cada día un poco más, y no solo mi respeto y admiración por ti crecieron sino también mi cariño y mi amor

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir, Chrona-chan, es que en este tiempo que nos hemos ido conociendo, he aprendido muchas cosas y descubierto otras tantas…entre ellas mis sentimientos por ti

-…-ella no contesto, pero pude ver que a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, ella se sonrojaba mas y mas…tal ves eso es buena señal

-Por ti, he llagado ha sentir cosas que nunca en mi vida sentí por nadie mas…por ti supe lo que es reír sin cohibirse, llorar sin avergonzarse, pelear por tus ideales, ser fuerte no solo por uno mismo sino también por aquellos que te importan, pero lo mas importante es que aprendí a amar…al principio estaba confundido y algo perdido pues este sentimiento era nuevo para mi, pero después me alegre, entendí que en realidad no estaba vacío por dentro y me alegre mucho mas al darme cuenta que quien provocaba ese dulce sentimiento en mi…eras tu Chrona-chan

-¿Entonces…tu…tu…a-a mi…?-esta ves era mucho mas notable su sonrojo y su tartamudeo era mucho mas

-Así es Chrona ¡Te amo con todo mi ser!-respondí con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro

_Realmente quiero amar a alguien,__  
__Realmente quiero bailar hasta terminar la noche,__  
__Sé que estamos a sólo mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo,__  
_

Dicho esto, Chrona comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lagrimas que me asustaron

-Chro-Chrona-chan…no llores…yo solo…etto…-trataba de consolarla pero no tenia ni idea de cómo

-Go-gomenasai-se disculpo limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-gomen, pe-pero es que estoy tan feliz y no-no lo pude e-evitar

-¿Eh?-esta ves fui yo quien se quedo sin palabras

-¡Que yo también te amo con todo mí ser, Kid-kun!-respondió, sin tartamudeos, sin titubeos; con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, y un tierno e inocente sonrojo

Sin poder contenerme mas corrí hacia ella –quien me recibió con brazos abiertos y una risa sin contención (yo también reía)-

-Vaya, ya era hora de que se confesaran-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas…

Era la voz de Soul…y con el estaban todos los chicos

-¡Felicidades a ustedes dos!-mencionaron Maka y Tsubaki al mismo tiempo

Black*Star y Patty simplemente reían como desquiciados…los únicos que no se encontraban ahí eran Liz y Ragnarok…aunque no le preste mucha importancia a su ausencia, ya que MI Chrona y yo estábamos deseando que nos tragara la tierra

_Realmente quiero tocar a alguien,__  
__Pienso en ti cada día que pasa,__  
__Sé que estamos apenas a mitad del camino,__  
__Pero puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Normal POV**

Y así termina el relato del comienzo de esta feliz pareja

Todos están felices, todos les desean lo mejor, y esperan que su amor crezca cada día que pase

Pero no todos son felices…solo dos personas con los mismos sentimientos no correspondidos se encuentran alejados de la felicidad de sus amigos

-¿Por qué estas aquí rubia?...pensé que en estos momentos estarías felicitando a tu Meister por su nueva relación-pregunto un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, pelinegro y de ojos negros como el cielo esa misma noche

-Lo mismo digo-contesto la chica, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín, mirando lo basto e infinito del cielo nocturno

-A mi no se me da ese tipo de cosas, mucha miel en el ambiente y me saca caries solo con verlos-contesto el chico con molestia, a lo que, como respuesta, solo obtuvo a la chica mirando a la brillante luna en lo alto del firmamento, su mirada era triste…perdida-supongo que estas aquí por lo mismo que yo ¿cierto?

-No me compares contigo-contesto la chica sin cambiar de posición

-A lo que me refiero-dijo el chico algo irritado por la reacción de la rubia-es que te acaban de quitar de las manos lo más preciado que tenias en tu vida

-¿No me digas que estas enamorado de Kid?-pregunto la chica, burlona, viéndolo a la cara por primera ves en ese momento

-Tanto así como que tú estas enamorada de Chrona-contesto sonriendo de lado

-Cállate Ragnarok-ordeno la chica con una ligera sonrisa, y acto seguido los dos guardaron silencio, roto solo por el crujir de las ramas, agitadas por el viento

-¿En serio te gusta Kid, no rubita?-pregunto el pelinegro, sin apartar la mirada del suelo

-Mi nombre no es 'rubita' es Liz; y si me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta Chrona-chan

-No te esponjes 'Liz'-contesto el chico con burla-…y ¿qué harás ahora que nuestros Meisters están juntos y…felices?-pregunto Ragnarok sintiéndose incomodo y furioso

-Lo único que puedo hacer…apoyarlos-contesto ella derramando la primera lágrima

-Lo lamento-se disculpo el, sin saber que mas decir

Y Liz, sin poder contener más el dolor de su roto corazón, atrajo sus piernas hacia el pecho, oculto su rostro y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

Y Ragnarok, sin saber que hacer para consolarla (puesto que el también estaba destruido por dentro) la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de detener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos

Y así, bajo la noche estrellada (mientras unos cuantos festejaban felices) dos corazones destrozados se sincronizaban en el dolor

Y como única testigo de ese abrazo, de esas lagrimas, de ese dolor, estaba la luna que los iluminaba con su esplendorosa luz

_Puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar conmigo_

* * *

_**Tsuki:** _Hoshi...Hoshi...por favor responde T^T (lloriquea mientras cachetea a Hoshi)

_**Yo: **_...ñnmñnmn...aaaaaaah (bostezo)...ay que buena siestesita me eche \^w^/...hace dias que no dormia tan bien :)

_**Tsuki:**_...estabas...estabas...DORMIDA? Ò_Ó

_**Yo:**_si jejejeje lo siento...pero tu abrazo fue un buen somnifero ^w^...ahora si...que me perdi? OwO

_**Tsuki:**_ahora si te mato! Ò^Ó

_**Yo:**_pero..no Tsuki...hablemos...Tsuki...no...tiempo...dejame decir mis ultimas palabras al menos si?

_**Tsuki:**_pero rapidito :(

_**Yo:**_bueno solo quiero disculparme por no continuar SR y DC...en verdad estoy muy apenada U/U...otra cosita...al principio este fic iba a ser un one-shot...pero por el como lo termine me vinieron mas ideas y en total me dan 6 capitulos (contando este claro)...asi que ustedes tienen la ultima palabra...DESEAN QUE ESTE FIC TENGA CONTINUACION?

_**Tsuki:**_asi que esto era plan con maña? O_Ó

_**Yo:**_ que quieres decir? O_O

**_Tsuki:_**que si planeaste esto desde el principio para que no te asesinara ò_ó

**_Yo:_**bueno pues la verdad es que no...pero ahora que me has dado la idea...ARIGATOU TSUKI-CHAAAAAAN! ^w^

**_Tsuki:_**algun dia pondre mis manos en tu cuellito...y cuando ese dia llegue yo sere feliz...ya lo veras ÒwÓ

**_Yo:_**y cuando ese dia llegue yo al fin sere libre ¬3¬ (murmuro)

_**Tsuki:**_ dijiste algo? O_Ó

_**Yo:**_ que si les gusto el fic dejen un review y si desean que continue con este...ustedes tienen la ultima palabra...llame ya!...a no eso no va aqui jujuju sorry ^/^

_**Tsuki y Yo:**_ Hasta la proxima! Y no olviden dejar Review!


	2. Quién es esa chica?

_**Yo: **_Hello mundo y personas que la habitan! :D

_**Tsuki:** _Que onda! :)

_**Yo:** _Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme con todos los que han leido el fic por tardarme tanto...es que he estado ocupada u.u

_**Tsuki: **_Si, leer YAOI te quita el tiempo verdad? ¬_¬

_**Yo: **_Pues aunque no lo creas, tantito si, pero ese es tiempo bien gastado *w*...ademas no solo es por eso, estoy viendo lo de un viaje y aparte la escuela y busco trabajo de medio tiempo

_**Tsuki: **_En serio? O_O por que no sabia nada de eso?

_**Yo: **_Porque no necesitas saber cada cosa de mi vida ò_ó

_**Tsuki: **_Y a donde te vas de viaje OwO

_**Yo: **_Eso es informacion clasificada ¬_¬

_**Tsuki: **_Oh vamos Hoshi-chan...dime...o es que acaso no somos amigas, hermanas del alma, compañeras en lo bueno y en lo malo?

_**Yo: **_Ya no me molestes quieres? o_ó

_**Tsuki: **_No seas mala conmigo ó_ò

_**Yo: **_He dicho que no, y ya callate que interrumpes mi trabajo

_**Tsuki: **_Hoshi-chaaaaaaaaan! Sere tu sirviente si me dices a donde vas? ^w^

_**Yo: **_En lo que esta chica pesada deja de molestar, yo los dejo con este cap...

_**Tsuki: **_Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...dimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

_**Yo: **_Una aclaracion, este fic (aunque haya empezado con KiRona) es enteramente desde los puntos de vista de Liz y Ragnarok (claro desde este capitulo en adelante)...espero q aun asi lo sigan leyendo...otra cosa, **_'Soul Eater'_** no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para su disfrute...la cancion tampoco es mia, esta es de Hilary Duff y se llama _**'Who's that girl?'**_ yo solo la traduje...sin mas ¡ENJOY IT!

* * *

_**¿Quién es esa chica?**_

**Liz POV**

_Había lugares a los que podíamos ir a media noche_

_Había secretos que nadie mas podría conocer_

_Hay una razón pero no se por que_

_No se por que _

_No se por que_

_Pensé que todo eso me pertenecía_

En estos momentos me encuentro sentada en una de las tantas bancas del parque cerca de Shibusen, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol; me encuentro escribiendo una carta que se que nunca entregare, pero aun asi la escribo para sacar todas mis frustraciones

El viento sopla ligeramente, haciendo que las ramas del arbol se aguiten y mi cabello se revuelva

-Kid-detuve mi escritura y suspire su nombre como muchas otras veces en el pasado, solo que esta vez ese suspiro era de tristeza

Aun no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían presenciado y mis oídos escuchado

_-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-_

Estábamos en la fiesta de 'cumpleaños' que acordamos para celebrar a Chrona. Todo iba de maravilla

La música era –como diría Soul- _'cool', _la comida era estupenda, todo estaba perfecto (gracias a Kid). Todo, hasta que por un momento la peli-rosa y mi _Meister_ desaparecieron del salón principal de la mansión

-Maka, ¿haz visto a Kid?-pregunte a la chica de coletas

-Si, lo vi ir a la parte de arriba junto con Chrona-contesto

-¿Con Chrona?-no pude evitar el tono sorprendido

-Si, supongo que por fin va a dar el siguiente paso…hay estoy tan emocionada por Chrona-hablo como una niña terminando de leer algún cuento de hadas

-¿A que te refieres con 'el siguiente paso?-pregunte temerosa

-¿Qué no lo sabes Liz?...me sorprende de ti que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Kid esta enamorado de Chrona-respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es más que obvio, todas sus acciones y gestos lo dicen

-Mierda-masculle-¿Sabes a que parte de arriba fueron?-pregunte apurada

-Mmm...…-pensó por un instante-bueno si fuera yo, trataría de crear una atmosfera romántica, ya sabes, alejarme de todo el barullo para decirle lo que siento…

-¿Y eso es?-cada segundo que pasaba me hacia sentir mas desesperada

-Tranquila Liz, ¿qué te sucede?-cuestiono mi amiga algo consternada

-Nada, lo lamento. Pero es de vital importancia que me digas a donde crees que fueron-continúe tratando de serenarme.

-Bueno, supongo que debieron ir a alguna habitación o balcón, ya sabes para estar asolas-contesto insegura-¿Dime Liz, hay algún lugar haya arriba que sea romántico o algo por el estilo?

-Bueno…-pensé por algunos segundos…claro, porque no se me ocurrió antes-El balcón con vista al jardín principal

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance corriendo hacia dicho lugar

Tap…tap…tap

Oí pasos apresurados, pasos que venían detrás de mi, pero en ese momento no me moleste en mirar atrás para averiguar quien era, en ese instante solo me importaba una sola cosa…llegar antes de que Kid se le declarara a Chrona

_-Veras Chrona-chan…desde hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos ¿verdad?_

_-Si, pero aun no entiendo, Kid-kun…_

Fue lo primero que escuche al llegar, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta de cristal que me separaba de la pareja una mano me detuvo

-¡Maka!-me sorprendí-¿pero que rayos haces?-dije algo molesta

-No es obvio, no quiero que los molestes-me regaño

-Maka, es que tú no lo entiendes, debes dejarme hacerlo

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono confundida

-No es obvio, su relación no es correcta, esa relación no puede ser…

-Solo por que él sea un shinigami y ella la hija de una bruja no significa que este mal su relación-contesto con el ceño fruncido

-¡Sus razas son enemigos naturales!-conteste comenzando a elevar la voz

-Eso no es verdad, sabes que no todas las brujas son malas Liz…

-Lo se, pero…

-¿Por qué no solo tratas de confiar en ellos?-pregunto Soul en tono calmado. Me gire hacia donde provenía su voz y vi que todos estaban ahí reunidos, mirándome extrañados

-Por favor, comprendan…-pedí con la voz entrecortada

_-…al principio estaba confundido y algo perdido pues este sentimiento era nuevo para mi, pero después me alegre, entendí que en realidad no estaba vacío por dentro y me alegre mucho mas al darme cuenta que quien provocaba ese dulce sentimiento en mi…eras tu Chrona-chan…_

No, no pude decirlo, debo parar esto cuanto antes, porque yo…porque yo…YO…

_-…Chrona ¡Te amo con todo mí ser!_

-¡Lo ha dicho!, oyeron todos, por fin Kid le dijo lo que sentía-se emociono Maka y los demás se unieron a ella en la emoción

Pero yo…yo estaba destrozada

Escuchaba como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos y no lo pude soportar más

Mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Chrona, yo eche a correr por el pasillo; mis lagrimas corrían al compás de mis pies, ágiles y en silencio

_¿Quién es esa chica?_

_¿De donde es?_

_No, ella no puede ser _

_A la que quieres _

_La que ha robado mi mundo _

_Esto no es real, no es correcto_

_Es mi día, es mi noche_

_Por cierto_

_¿Quién es esa chica viviendo mi vida?_

_Oh no, viviendo mi vida_

Corría y corría, sin destino aparente, hasta que tropecé con la parte baja de mi vestido

¿En donde estaba?...no lo sabía y no me importaba; pero algo que puedo decir es que era un lugar muy bonito…un jardín en el que jamás había estado antes

Me levante, sacudí mi ropa, limpie mi rostro con el dorso de la mano y me encamine a una banca de concreto que había cerca

Me senté y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contemple la luna. Ese hermoso astro con su brillante resplandor plateado

Mientras la observaba miles de preguntas invadieron mi cabeza como: ¿Quién era Chrona en realidad? ¿Podía confiar en ella como lo había sugerido Soul? ¿De donde, exactamente, vino? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Qué veía Kid en ella?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…solo sabia que esa chica tímida, asimétrica, temerosa de su propia sombra, nada proporcionada y hasta cierto punto rara, se había robado el mundo que yo quería…_MI _mundo

No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que era verdad por mucho que doliera

-¿Por qué estas aquí rubia?...pensé que en estos momentos estarías felicitando a tu _Meister _por su nueva relación-pregunto una voz grave y varonil a mi espalda

-Lo mismo digo-conteste sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo, sabía perfectamente quien era

-A mi no se me dan ese tipo de cosas, mucha miel en el ambiente y me saca caries solo con verlos-contesto él con algo de molestia para poco después agregar, en un tono mas serio-supongo que estas aquí por lo mismo que yo ¿cierto?

-No me compares contigo-conteste algo irritada

-A lo que me refiero-dijo algo frustrado y molesto con mi reacción-es que te acaban de quitar de las manos lo más preciado que tenias en tu vida

-¿No me digas que estas enamorado de Kid?-pregunte con burla, tratando de aminorar nuestra tristeza, gire mi cabeza para verlo

-Tanto así como que tú estas enamorada de Chrona-contesto sonriendo de lado

-Cállate Ragnarok-pedí con una sonrisilla, pequeña pero natural

Por primera vez sentí que ese chico y yo podíamos llegar a entendernos

-¿En serio te gusta Kid, no rubita?-pregunto el pelinegro, sentándose a mi lado y viendo hacia el suelo

-Mi nombre no es 'rubita' es Liz; y si, me gusta tanto como a ti te gusta Chrona-chan-contraataque

-No te esponjes 'Liz'-contesto el chico con burla, para después volver a ponerse serio-…y ¿qué harás ahora que nuestros _Meisters_ están juntos y…felices?-pregunto Ragnarok, pude sentir en su voz un tono de amargura, mezclada con furia y tristeza

-Lo único que puedo hacer…apoyarlos-en ese momento recordé todo lo sucedido hacia penas unos minutos, mis sentimientos no correspondidos, mi resentimiento, absolutamente todo…mi muro, se derrumbo

Comencé a llorar

-Lo lamento-se disculpo el, sin saber que mas decir

No podía contener mas el dolor que sentía mi desolado corazón; atraje mis piernas hacia el pecho y oculte el rostro entre las rodillas…sabía que era de débiles llorar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, en verdad me dolía… ¡patética!

Segundos más tarde sentí como dos calidos y fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me atraían hacia un pecho firme pero suave a la vez…era Ragnarok quien me abrazaba; ocultando su rostro entre mi cuello para que no viera como derramaba pequeñas lagrimas

Y así, abrazados y destrozados, nos quedamos por el resto de la noche, compartiendo lagrimas en silencio y el latido de nuestros rotos corazones

_-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-_

_Parece que todo es igual a mí alrededor_

_Pero miro otra vez y todo ha cambiado _

_No estoy soñando así que no se por que_

_No se por que_

_No se por que _

_Ella es todo lo que yo quiero ser_

Han pasado 6 semanas desde aquello, y aun me siento desdichada

A simple vista pareciera que nada ha cambiado, que todo sigue exactamente igual; pero si miras con atención veras que nada es lo que parece. Ya nada es lo mismo

Kid y Chrona van progresando en su relación, y eso me alegra mucho por ellos (en especial por Kid; si él es feliz, yo seré feliz)

Unos días después de la fiesta, Maka y Soul revelaron su noviazgo, el cual ya tenía varios meses; y –según él para no quedarse atrás- Black y Tsubaki comenzaron una (rara) relación…por otro lado, Patty conoció a un tipo (bastante simpático he de admitir) y ahora sale con él

Ragnarok y yo somos los únicos solteros del grupo, pero no hay problema; curiosamente, después de ese abrazo compartido en aquel hermoso y solitario jardín, nos hicimos muy unidos

Siempre platicamos de todo y nada a la vez; me gusta que me cuente las historias que alguna vez les narro Medusa a Chrona y a él cuando eran pequeños, me cuenta de las ciudades que visitaron (omitiendo la parte de las matanzas, claro esta) y a veces me habla en otros idiomas…jamás pensé que diría esto pero es muy divertido estar con Ragnarok, sin él a mi lado quien sabe que estupideces hubiera cometido

Pero aun así, aun cuando estamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, no significa que hemos superado el dolor que sentimos al ver a nuestros _Meisters_ juntos

Al principio, pedía que todo fuera un sueño y que al despertar, fuera yo la que estaba tomada de la mano con Kid…pero simplemente me engañaba…cerraba los ojos a lo que mi mente miraba…hacia oídos sordos a lo que mi corazón escuchaba atentamente

Yo no soy la que ocupa ese lugar en tu corazón

_¿Quién es esa chica?_

_¿De donde es?_

_No, ella no puede ser _

_A la que quieres_

_La que ha robado mi mundo_

_Esto no es real, no es correcto_

_Es mi día, es mi noche_

_Por cierto_

_¿Quién es esa chica viviendo mi vida?_

Y aun me pregunto ¿quién es Chrona en realidad? ¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué la escogiste, Kid? ¿Es ella, verdaderamente, la persona que quieres a tu lado? ¿Es esta la realidad, esto es correcto? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?...me prometí a mi misma que, como tu compañera, siempre te seguiría a donde fueras, no importando si mi vida corría peligro alguno, pero y tu, ¿harías tu lo mismo por mi? ¿O por Patty? ¿Nos dejarías a un lado si fuera la vida de Chrona la que corriese peligro?...todas esas preguntas que quedan sin respuesta, preguntas que solo mi mente hace, preguntas que jamás me atreveré a hacerte

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Soy quien te hace reír_

_Quien te hace sentir_

_Y te hace triste_

_No lo lamento_

_Por lo que hicimos_

_Por lo que fuimos_

_No lo lamento_

_No soy ella_

"_Pero quiero que tengas algo siempre presente Kid; por mucho tiempo yo fui quien te hizo reír cuando estabas en tus momentos depresivos por la asimetría, yo fui la primera persona que quiso ser tu amiga no por tu estatus, sino por ser tu mismo; cuando lo quería podía hacerte la persona mas infeliz o mas agradecida sobre la faz del planeta _

_Y créeme cuando digo que no lamento nada de ello, yo no soy como Chrona, yo no me tengo que disculpar por nada que hayamos hecho, pues como dice el dicho 'lo hecho, hecho esta', así que no me arrepiento de nada…" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Hey Liz-saluda alguien, así que detengo lo que hago para devolver el saludo

-¿Que hay Ragnarok?-digo a modo de saludo

-La misma mierda de siempre-responde con voz cansada y molesta

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-pregunto realmente interesada

-Pues que conseguí unos boletos para el estreno de una película e invite a Chrona, pero la muy tonta me dijo que ya tenia planes con el imbecil del rayitas-contesta enfadado

-¿Y por que no vas solo?

-Seria realmente patético ir al cine yo solo, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta ir sola al cine… ¿Qué dices si te acompaño?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Mmmm…no lo se-dijo y entrecruzó los brazos frente a su pecho para enfatizar que lo estaba pensando detenidamente

-Anda, llévame y yo invito las bebidas

-¡Me convenciste!-exclamo, siempre gano yo

Guarde mi libreta de notas en mi bolso, nos levantamos y nos encaminamos al cine

-Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que escribías antes de que llegara?-pregunto señalando mi bolso

-Oh…etto…nada importante, solo…ya sabes…cosas-fue lo que pude contestar

-¿Y estas _'cosas' _están relacionadas con cierto dios de la muerte junior?-cuestiono levantando una ceja

-Me conoces tanto como yo te conozco a ti-fue mi única respuesta

-No nos engañemos Lizzy, ambos sabemos que era lo que escribías…o bueno al menos 'para quien' lo escribías…

-Por cierto, ¿de que va la película?-pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-Oh, no se de que va, pero se ve que esta malditamente genial, el titulo es _"El conjuro"-_dijo emocionado

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Y por que demonios no me dijiste antes que era de terror la película?-detuve mi andar, quedándome unos pasos atrás

-Bueno no lo hice porque tu no me preguntaste, solo te invitaste tu sola-dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-Sabes, acabo de recordar que aun no he hecho la tarea que se debe entregar el lunes

-Vamos Lizzy, no seas miedica, además es sábado, puedes terminarla mañana

-Esta bien, pero no te aseguro que la veré-dije a regañadientes

-Siempre que estemos juntos nada te pasara-dijo riendo

Aun así, aunque fuera broma, sentí que mis mejillas ardían

-Vamos Liz, no te quedes atrás, la función ya debe estar empezando-hablo sin mirar atrás; trote para alcanzarlo y me detuve cuando estuve a su lado

Aun así, no puedo evitar seguir pensando en Kid y decirme a mi misma:

_¿Quién es esa chica?_

_¿De donde es?_

_No, ella no puede ser_

_A la que quieres_

_La que ha robado mi mundo_

_Esto no es real, no es correcto_

_Es mi día, es mi noche_

_Por cierto_

_¿Quién es esa chica viviendo mi vida?_

_Oh no, viviendo mi vida_

Espero que pronto pueda encontrar a ese alguien que me pueda hacer feliz y que él sea feliz a mi lado, que nos divirtamos, que nos hablemos de todo sin tapujos, que confiemos el uno en el otro…asi como con Ragnarok, talvez...

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: **

_** *Jumbiie Hana**_

_** *Death Girl**_

_** *Shaze-sama**_

_** *Anime-Lover**_

_** *Criis-Nyah**_

_** *Tsubaki2345**_

_** *Lisa-chan**_

_** *valentinaescarrab**_

**Miles de gracias por leer y por dejar review...los quiero requete mucho ^w^**

* * *

_**Yo: **_(leyendo un manga)

_**Tsuki:** _Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...solo quiero saber cuando te vas?

_**Yo: **_(paso a la siguiente hoja)

_**Tsuki: **_Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...ya se...ya no te molestare mas con lo d las continuaciones de los fics, si me dices a donde te vas de viaje! ºwº

_**Yo:** ¬_¬ _aja, claro! (regreso la mirada al manga)

_**Tsuki: **_Ya se! te comprare todos los mangas YAOI q quieras...o al menos los q encuentre...q dices? buen trato no? OuO**  
**

_**Yo: **_¬_¬...u.ú no te creo (sigo con el manga)

_**Tsuki: **_Vamos...nos conocemos desde hace mucho...por favor dime si?

_**Yo: **_Bien...

_**Tsuki: **_Por fin me diras?

_**Yo: **_No, nunca te voy a decir, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello...lo que quise decir es que ya termine de leer mi manga y estuvo de derrame nasal...ame ese doujinshi de Bleach jijiji

_**Tsuki: **_Apuesto la ropa que llevo puesta a que era yaoi

_**Yo: **_Lo era...pero quedate con la ropa, hace frio

_**Tsuki: **_Ok, pero ya me vas a decir?

_**Yo: **_Claro...:D

_**Tsuki:**_ :D

_**Yo:**_ ...que no D:...bueno espero que este capitulo les guste aunque sea un tantito...como dije antes, desde este capitulo en adelante seran enteramenete el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Liz y Ragnarok (claro, habra mencion de KiRona y las otras parejas)...esto ha sido todo de mi parte el dia de hoy

**_Tsuki:_** Si no fuera mucho pedir, podrian dejar un review, aunque sea pequeñin?!

_**Tsuki y Yo:**_ Hasta la proxima mundo! :D


	3. Chrona no esta!

Hola chicos y chicas fanfic-eros :D...como se habran dado cuenta hoy estoy ¡SOLA!, y esto se debe a que Tsuki sigue enojada conmigo porque no le dije a donde me iba de vacaciones :9

Bueno antes de pasar a lo que verdaderamente importa, he de darles una breve explicacion (que supongo, a nadie importara) sobre porque no actualice antes, y bueno gente, esto de debe a que -como ya saben algunos- me fui de vacaciones a la paradisiacas playas de CANCÚN...y cuando regrese a México tuve que ir a Tizayuca-Hidalgo porque se necesitaban hacer unos tramites, despues estuve como loca buscando trabajo pero no me fue muy bien y despues me pusieron a estudiar una cosas para unas clases de Histologia (creanme estudiar las diferentes clases de biopsias y la histocompatibilidad es algo muy cansado y algo estresante)

OK...dejando eso de lado, ahora toca una pequeña explicacion sobre el fic...bien, esta historia es desde el punto d vista d Ragnarok y la verdad sq este personaje tiene una personalidad muy dificil, asi que si no lo retrate como es debido pido una enorme disculpa pues se me dificulto mas que otro personaje dl programa...espero me comprendan y sino ps no me importa xq estuve como 5 horas matando neuronas para que quedara este fic medianamente leible :P

Bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura...por favor disfrutenla :)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los nombre d los personajes prestados para darles un momento de diversion a todos los que leen mis historias...la cancion tampoco es mia, esta es de Nek y se llama ''Laura no esta'' yo solo la modifique para que quedara acorde a los pensamientos y sentimientos de mi Ragnarok imaginario XD...sin mas que decir...nos vemos abajo

* * *

_**Chrona se fue**_

_**Ragnarok POV**_

_Chrona no esta, Chrona se fue _

_Chrona se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tu que si estas, preguntas por que_

_La amo a pesar de las heridas_

Ha pasado, aproximadamente, 1 mes desde que un hijo de…papi, bueno para nada y asimétrico me robo lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida: Chrona

En un principio –cuando recién nos conocimos- supe que esa peli-rosa no me traería nada más que desgracias, enfados y tristeza…y varios años después así fue, lo confirme. Pero quien hubiera dicho que esa chica boba, asustadiza y, sobre todo, plana terminaría siendo aquello por lo que daría mi vida. Si, hace más de un mes, alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorado de mi _Meister _lo hubiese golpeado hasta dejarlo postrado en una cama de hospital de por vida y después me hubiese echado a reír a carcajadas

Ahora se que estaba equivocado…y también comprendí que amaba a Chrona desde que Medusa nos unió

Pero ya es tarde; ella ama a otro, ríe por otro, se entrega a otro…y lo peor es que no puedo odiar al rayitas, pues sé que él le dará todo lo que yo no he podido darle desde el comienzo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta una voz femenina a mi lado-haz estado como ido desde que dejamos Deathbucks

-No me pasa absolutamente nada-comento irritado, no por ella sino por mi y mis pensamientos estupidos…con pesadez me paso la mano por la cara

En este momento me encuentro sentado en el parque frente al Deathbucks, bebiendo un café americano, a mí lado se encuentra la única chica que entiende por lo que estoy pasando, Liz

-Sigues pensando en ella, ¿me equivoco?-pregunta con algo de tristeza, sé que mira hacia el cielo, el cual comienza a pintarse con los colores del ocaso

-No-contesto cortante

El viento sopla con la suficiente fuerza para revolvernos el cabello, Liz suspiró

-Te conozco Ragnarok, tanto como tu a mi-responde poniendo una de sus finas manos blancas en mi hombro-sé que aun no puedes olvidarla y, a pesar de todo el daño y el dolor, aun la amas-dijo mirándome con seriedad-escucha, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti ya que estoy igual que tu, por Kid; salvo estar contigo y tal ves juntos…

-No podemos lamernos las heridas el uno al otro, Lizzy-respondí agachando la mirada para ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba a mostrarse en mi rostro

-Tal ves no, pero podemos intentarlo, olvidarlos aunque sea un rato-concluyo, su voz sonaba mucho más cerca de mí

Levante la mirada y la vi acercarse un poco mas…esos ojos azules que en nada se parecían a los de mi peli-rosa, su cabello dorado y sus labios rojos se aproximaban lentamente hacia mi

Y sin más, me besó…

_Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_No consigo olvidar _

_El beso de su cuerpo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chrona no esta_

_Eso lo se_

_Y no la encontrare en tu piel_

_Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera _

_Besarte a ti _

_Pensando en ella_

Llegamos a mi apartamento (en el cual vivía solo, ya que Chrona se había mudado a la mansión del enano rayado), invite a Liz a pasar y unos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta se arrojo a mi labios, de nuevo

Yo no ponía resistencia, nos besábamos apasionadamente, recorríamos el cuerpo del otro en busca de un calor desconocido para ambos; sin embargo, los dos sabíamos que lo que estábamos por hacer carecía de sentimientos, solo nos estábamos protegiendo, solo nos confortábamos el uno al otro

La tome de las nalgas y la levante del suelo sin separar nuestros labios y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas; yo jalaba su cabello –no muy fuerte- y ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda...estaba realmente excitado, pero, por algún motivo, era Chrona la que ocupaba mi mente en ese preciso momento

Sabia perfectamente que pensar en Chrona mientras hacia mía a Liz estaba mal…era enfermizo. Pero no podía controlarme; a quien realmente amaba era a mi boba _Meister,_ Liz solo era mi protección contra esos sentimientos

Sabía que todo esto acabaría realmente mal…uno de los dos acabaría sufriendo

_Esta noche inventare una tregua _

_Ya no quiero pensar más_

_Contigo olvidare su ausencia_

Por hoy ya no quiero pensar mas en nada…estoy dispuesto a entregarme a la rubia solo por esta noche

Dejare de pensar y me concentrare en sentir…algo me dice que solo por este momento podré olvidarme de que Chrona no esta conmigo…y lo necesito; ambos necesitamos desconectarnos del mundo aunque sea solo por unos instantes

El espacio que dejaron las palabras de Chrona, el vacío que sentí cuando ella se fue con Kid, la amargura y tristeza que siento cuando los veo juntos, sonriendo, tomados de la mano y charlando amenamente, sé que así de vacía se siente Liz también; ese maldito hueco en mi interior lo llenare –temporalmente- con la presencia y el calor de esa rubia

Y tal ves, solo así, esta noche sea un poco más corta y menos fría

_Y si te como a besos, talvez_

_La noche sea mas corta, no lo se_

_Yo solo no me basto _

_Quédate y lléname su espacio_

_Quédate...quédate _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chrona se fue, no dijo adiós_

_Dejando rota mi pasión _

_Chrona quizá ya me olvido_

_Y otro rozo su corazón _

_Y yo solo se decir su nombre_

_No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío_

_Quien me abrigara este frío _

Me desperté –a la mañana siguiente- con los primeros rayos del sol (nada común en mi) y lo primero que note fue un peso extra en mi colchón, acompañado de un cuerpo tibio, desnudo, mas pequeño que el mío y que se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello…sabia exactamente de quien se trataba, pero internamente deseaba que fuera esa otra chica poco desarrollada

Suspire pesadamente, tratando de que mis lágrimas no cayeran…de que mis sentimientos confusos no me traicionaran

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y maldije en voz baja

No quería hacer daño a alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien era mi nueva amiga, aquella rubia que entendía mi situación…la primera chica, a la cual le había abierto mi corazón honestamente

Pero mi subconsciente me repetía lo sucedido la noche anterior, una y otra vez

Sabía que había cometido un error al acostarme con Liz

_Y si te como a besos, talvez_

_La noche sea mas corta, no lo se_

_Yo solo no me basto_

_Quédate y lléname su espacio_

_Quédate…quédate _

_Puede ser difícil para ti _

_Pero no puedo olvidarla_

_Creo que es ilógico _

_Por mas que yo intento escaparme_

_Ella esta…_

-¿Ragnarok?-dijo Liz, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-No-dijo sonriendo

-Lo lamento-dije y acto seguido me separe de ella y me quede sentado en la orilla de la cama con la cara escondida entre las manos

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo desde atrás, recargo su frente contra mi espalda, sentía el calor de su cuerpo desnudo a través de la fina sabana que nos separaba

-¿Quieres agua, un café o tal ves salir a desayunar?-pregunte aun sin mirarla

-Agua estaría bien y tal ves un baño-rió ante su propia broma

-Mierda-masculle, mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse

-Ragnarok ¿qué sucede?-pregunto, se le notaba preocupada-me estas asustando

Se arrodillo sobre la cama y trato de ver por sobre mi hombro, me voltee rápidamente para evitar que viera mi cara atormentada

-Lo lamento-fue lo único que dije, me puse de pie y cubrí mi desnudez con unos boxers

_Unas horas jugare a quererte _

_Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer _

_Me perderás para siempre _

-Por favor márchate-pedí tratando de sonar amable, aun le daba la espalda

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella, su voz sonaba angustiada, casi temerosa

-¿Por qué?-repetí, irritado por mis pensamientos y me gire rápidamente-Liz, esto no está bien, nada bien

-¿Por qué?-repitió su pregunta, me pase la mano por el cabello tratando de pensar en una respuesta satisfactoria…pero todo lo que me llego a la mente sonaba estúpido y algo egoísta

-Porque tú y yo no nos amamos, ni siquiera nos gustamos…

-Pero somos amigos, ¿me equivoco?-interrumpió, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo

-Los 'amigos' no hacen esto Liz…te quiero, pero no en forma sentimental…eres…eres la primera chica que me agrada…yo…

-¿Y Chrona que? ¿Ella no te agrada?-pregunto enfadada, las lagrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grite y golpee la pared con el puño, mi autocontrol se había esfumado-¡A ELLA LA AMO, ENTIENDE!-me detuve, inhale y exhale pausadamente, cuando hube recuperado la tranquilidad agregué-lo lamento Liz, no fue mi intención gritarte, es solo que yo…yo, no se…yo solo…estoy confundido…lo lamento

Y dicho aquello abandone la habitación y me encerré en el baño

_Y si te como a besos sabrás_

_Lo mucho que me duele este dolor _

_No encontrare en tu abrazo el sabor _

_De los sueños que Chrona me robo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si me enredo en tu cuerpo sabrás_

_Que solo Chrona es dueña de mi amor_

_No encontrare en tu abrazo el sabor_

_De los besos que Chrona me robo_

_Me robo…_

Estaba más claro que el agua. Al acostarme con Liz había perdido algo, pero no fue sino hasta que abrí mi gran bocota que me di cuenta de que había perdido no solo a una gran amiga sino a una gran persona; una chica con un alma desgarrada, herida y traicionada como la mía…la única alma que resonaba al mismo compás que mi alma magullada

Por un momento, aquella noche, mientras ella susurraba mi nombre en la oscura habitación, pensé que era para mi, que me pertenecía solo a mi y que –por algún motivo incierto- el destino nos había echo sufrir a ambos para que nos sanáramos el uno al otro…y tal ves ese pensamiento no este muy alejado de la realidad, pero ahora lo he arruinado. Todo es una gran mierda, gracias a mi estupidez

Han pasado algunos días desde ese fatídico encuentro y Liz no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me mira; y sé que es por mi maldita culpa…sé que debo disculparme con ella, pero no se como. Jamás me había tenido que disculpar por algo que hubiese hecho

Estoy desesperado porque Liz Thompson vuelva a hablar conmigo como lo hacia anteriormente

Quiero ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, mirar ese cabello destellar bajo el resplandor del sol y esos ojos brillar bajo la luz de la luna…quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y oírla gemir mi nombre una ves mas

Y eso hace que me pregunte: ¿me habré enamorado de esa chica rubia?

Estoy muy confundido

* * *

**Agradecimientos y saludos a:**

**ºJumbiie Hana**

**ºValentina Sofi**

**ºDEATH THE MAKENSHI**

**ºTsubaki2345 **

**ºKimi-nyan**

**ºShaze-sama**

**ºNatsumi-chan**

**Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, a todas aquellas personitas que agregan mi fic y/o mi usuario a favoritos**

**Ustedes chicos/as me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

* * *

Habia olvidado lo lindo que es trabajar sola...aunque extraño a Tsuki (solo un poco)

Bueno, pues no queda mas por hacer, mas que desearles un buen dia/noche/tarde/madrugada o lo que sea y pedirles/rogarles que me dejen un pequeño pero lindo review

Nos vemos en el proximo cap

Chaito bye bye! :D

Hoshi fuera!


End file.
